


Girls Interrupted

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/F, mostly just smut, not really much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Hooking up at work seemed like a good idea on paper, exciting even, especially for Shelby whose girlfriend was the museum director. Unfortunately with the Dino Charge team being as large as it is...things don't exactly go according to the pink ranger's plan.





	Girls Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first work where I've rated it M...because it does get pretty smutty. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :) happy Femslash February

Dating Kendall Morgan felt like a dream come true for Shelby Watkins. Literally. Shelby dreamed of being with the highly regarded museum director for a  _ long _ while before she just took the chance and spilled out all of her feelings. Kendall felt the same way, but of course, the older woman had a bit of a harder time letting Shelby in...wanting to take things slow. When their lives were  _ normal _ by day and power ranger by  _ emergency _ there really  _ wasn’t _ such a thing as  _ slow _ . No, with the adrenaline coursing through their veins it was difficult for the pink and purple rangers to keep their hands off one another. Soon enough, Kendall invited Shelby to move out of the apartment she shared with the boys and live with her. Not only was she  _ dating _ the miraculous woman, she now  _ lived _ with her, slept in the same bed  _ every night _ and sometimes if she were lucky she could catch her girlfriend in the shower first thing in the morning. Outside of the whole alien bounty hunters trying to steal the source of their powers on a weekly basis...life could be considered perfect.

Shelby, along with the other rangers from the dino cafe were invited to watch Kendall’s speech. This was the first day the museum had a new exhibit to present to the world, a project the purple ranger had been working on for the past couple of months. Kendall stretched herself thin between her responsibilities as a ranger and her responsibilities as a museum director. Being in charge wasn’t ever easy. She would often bring her work home with her and stayed up far later than Shelby just to catch up. Sitting far in the back, the younger rangers watched on as Kendall spoke on Amber Beach’s behalf.  _ This  _ right here was the purple ranger’s element, Shelby was  _ so  _ proud of her girlfriend for all of her accomplishments. The museum was  _ thriving _ under Kendall’s leadership, that much was evident in the amount of people that showed up here today. Old colleagues, professors, community leaders, the rich and the powerful of the intellectual world were all here to see what Ms. Morgan had in store. 

God, her girlfriend was the freaking greatest, and damn...something about the way she stood behind a podium to address a crowd, affected Shelby more than she expected. Shelby heard Kendall go over this speech in their apartment time and time again that  _ she _ knew it by heart. After awhile Shelby wasn’t even  _ listening _ to what she had to say anymore she was too fixated on the fact that this amazingly brilliant beautiful woman was  _ hers _ . Her thoughts started to drift away from the new exhibit, into a familiar daydream. What Shelby would give to be at Kendall’s mercy in the museum, her kingdom. 

The pink ranger bit her bottom lip, this was  _ not _ the place to think about  _ it _ ...about Kendall’s office, her  _ desk _ ...the lab...it wasn’t like their sex life was boring back at the apartment. Oh no. The sex with Kendall Morgan was phenomenal,  _ mind blowing  _ even. Ever the quick studied perfectionist, Kendall knew the  _ exact _ places on Shelby’s body to make her toes curl in ecstacy, for her back to bend into her lover, and how to bring her to the edge of paradise just long enough for Kendall to whisper something into her ear, effectively blowing Shelby’s mind. No, these were all just fantasies floating around the pink ranger’s head. Sitting back in her chair, she had to grip the arm rest. A thought occurred to her; the image of bringing Kendall to a point of calling out  _ Shelby’s _ name in a haze of pleasure...to be the one to take  _ Kendall Morgan _ on her own desk...fuck.  _ That _ was hot.

Shelby’s mouth suddenly went dry, her thoughts broken by the applause around her, Kendall’s speech was over. Tyler, the one who chose to sit next to her, looked on with concern in his eyes as Shelby had to catch up in joining the applause. She had been daydreaming too long. Shit. She quickly composed herself, wiping sweaty palms on her skirt, as the girlfriend of the museum director she needed to show nothing but support for Kendall-as if that was ever going to be an issue. More importantly, this was Kendall’s chance to introduce the young ranger to those higher up for networking opportunities. Shelby had a future far beyond that of a waitress in the food court. It was hard to be  _ social _ with Kendall’s hand on the small of Shelby’s back, her thumb aimlessly stroking her, a glass of champagne in her other hand. Kendall didn’t realize her gentle touch was slowly starting to drive Shelby mad, all the pink ranger wanted was a bit of  _ alone _ time with her girlfriend, apparently that was too much to ask.    

When it came to these sort of events, it was important for Kendall to stay for the entire duration, it was an opportunity for the museum to get donations for future endeavors. Shelby had grown used to it, though it wasn’t exactly her cup of tea. She didn’t want to go into the field of archeology and paleontology for  _ these _ types of events, she understood the importance of museum’s she  _ loved _ them...she just didn’t care for the politics. She’d rather be out on digs, making discoveries, having adventures of her own,  _ that  _ was where her passions lied. One day she’d get there...and have something incredible to come home with. That was the goal.

Just as the event was finally starting to wrap up, Shelby lowered her voice, raising her eyebrows suggestively, she wanted Kendall out of that pant suit as soon as possible, “Can we get out of here? I think the  _ private party _ is about to start soon”

“I haven’t made any arrangements for a…” Shelby gently reached back and grabbed Kendall’s wrist, lowering their hands from the small of her back until it rested on her ass. “ _ Shelby _ ” The pink ranger allowed Kendall to pull her hand away, they were around mixed company after all, the purple ranger just needed a little push was all. “ _ Not here _ ” She scolded, her eyes narrowing, she was  _ always  _ one to play by the rules. 

Shelby was sure to be discreet about her proposition, “What about your office?” She could see the gears turning in Kendall’s mind, was she actually  _ open _ to that idea? “I don’t think I can make it back to the apartment” She leaned forward to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear, “I  _ need _ you” With a sense of urgency, she knew how to unravel the purple ranger with  _ just  _ enough teasing. 

“Ah! Kendall! There you are” James Navarro, the aqua ranger approached them with a big smile on his face. He had to avoid most of the crowd, it was for the best, there wasn’t exactly a  _ great _ way to explain to former colleagues why he didn’t look like he aged a  _ day _ . “I was hoping to find you” He paused, noticing Shelby’s arm wrapped around Kendall’s waist, “Hello Shelby”

“Hi” Try not to look irritated, smile sweetly, if she wasn’t in the company of her best friend’s father she’d be much more curt with him for the interruption, “Why were you looking for us?”

“Oh I needed  _ Ms. Morgan _ ” He smiled apologetically at Shelby, holding back a ‘ _ this conversation is for the adults’  _ no doubt. “Can we speak in private?” The older man scratched his nose, checking around them to see if anyone around was close enough to pay attention. “Ranger business” Shit. The  _ one _ thing Kendall couldn’t talk her way out of. 

Kendall nodded, if James needed help going back into hiding, or if he had any leads on the silver energem she was the one to go to. Even if right this second wasn’t  _ ideal _ by any means. “I’ll catch up with you later” She kissed the side of her girlfriend’s head, “Meet me back at the apartment?” Kendall asked hopefully, she was still interested in an after party, a silver lining that brought a smile to Shelby’s face. How could she say no to that proposition?

The pink ranger nodded, so her fantasy wouldn’t be coming true today, but that sure as hell wouldn’t stop the tenacious girl from trying again. 

 

***** 

 

Shelby couldn’t shake the thought of  _ being with _ Kendall under the roof of the museum. It made waitressing much more difficult that day, she could rattle off dinosaur facts off the top of her head like it wasn’t a problem at all but getting the correct food from point A to point B...well..no one’s perfect. This was it, this was the day she would make her fantasy become a reality. Tyler could cover her shift out on the floor, that wasn’t a problem, he was charismatic enough for the job. Ms. Morgan would be in her office in the early afternoon to do some clerical work, Shelby  _ may _ have snooped through the older woman’s personal planner to see if she had any meetings this afternoon only to find nothing. Her afternoon was free, the stars were aligning. All she had to do was seduce the girlfriend in her office, during hours of operation...ha should be a piece of cake.

“Shelby, I wasn’t expecting you” Kendall greeted her girlfriend with a smile, a welcome break from the stack of proposals she had been weeding through. A pause, her brows then furrowed, she knew Shelby’s schedule to a tee, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the kitchen?”

“Can’t I visit my favorite girl?” Shelby made sure to avoid the actual kitchen as much as possible, yeah, nothing was sexier than the smell of the greasy bronto burgers. “I thought you could use some company” Instead of sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Kendall’s desk, Shelby took her sweet time walking around, running her fingers along the wood surface, “You should take a break”

“I really need to get through this paperwork” Kendall relented, she was excellent at time management, humoring her girlfriend for a short duration of time wouldn’t completely throw her day out of balance. She had to manage a museum while constantly being interrupted by bounty hunters, so, Shelby-a much more  _ welcome _ distraction. “Did you want to go get lunch?”

“I had something  _ else _ in mind” Kendall was  _ quick  _ to pick up the husky tone in Shelby’s voice, oh, she wasn’t here to eat  _ lunch _ . For added measure, the pink ranger moved Kendall’s keyboard and a stack of papers carefully to a safer spot, using the empty area of the desk to sit. This wasn’t  _ just _ a desk, this was where all the magic happened, a symbol of status...of power. People had to make an  _ appointment _ just to be in Kendall Morgan’s presence. Shelby knew that, the young accomplished woman in front of her could be a real ballbuster, she could make grown men shudder at just the rise of an eyebrow. Yet she didn’t even scold Shelby for rearranging the contents of her desk.

Kendall sat back in her chair and contemplated her choices, “I’ll just grab my coat and...” No. That wasn’t what Shelby wanted, to “leave for lunch”, it meant just going back to their apartment and being intimate in their bedroom. At five foot six, Shelby was able to stretch out her legs to hook her feet into the open loops of the leather wheeled desk chair, pulling Kendall’s throne closer to her. “What are you doing?”

“I think you  _ know _ ” Did Shelby  _ really _ have to spell it out for her girlfriend? “Haven’t you ever thought about it? You, me,  _ alone _ in this room?” With her legs effectively keeping Kendall in one place she was free to lean a little back, using her hands to support herself on the desk, “Why go  _ anywhere _ when you can have me right here? Right now? This is  _ your _ office.”

“Let’s say  _ hypothetically _ I’ve thought about it” Translation, she  _ had _ thought about it, Kendall stood to her feet so she could be at eye level with her girlfriend, her hands resting on Shelby’s knees, “This is a place of business, my  _ office _ , it wouldn’t be ethical to” She lowered her voice, as if other people were actually in the room listening in, “Have sex. Here. _ Now _ ” 

“That’s part of what makes it  _ fun _ ” Dangerous even, “You don’t have any appointments for the entire afternoon. No one has to know. You’re the  _ boss _ .” Shelby sat up a bit, freeing up her hands so she can run them down from Kendall’s shoulders to the lapels of her blazer, “Let’s live a little  _ dangerously _ ” She pulled Kendall forward to close the gap of space between them, if her words couldn’t get Kendall to give into her desires, actions were a better shot. 

Shelby started slow, with an all too familiar kiss, one that wasn’t met with any objections. Their mouths moved in tandem, just like any other kiss between them. Shelby knew that the Kendall in High School wasn’t the type to slack off or miss an assignment, she wasn’t ever one to skip a class in college...getting her to bend just a little wouldn’t be  _ easy _ . Their entire relationship was had been about pushing one another to become better, Kendall had lowered her walls and started to loosen up with the team; while Shelby was given more opportunities to flourish and grow as a person. The pink ranger saw an opportunity to take it further by slipping her tongue past Kendall’s parted lips. She knew what buttons to press to get Kendall’s heart racing. A slow drag of the roof of Kendall’s mouth elicited a quiet groan. She had her girlfriend exactly where she wanted her, well, that was a lie. Shelby would’ve preferred it if Kendall were the one sitting on the desk, but this? More than okay. 

The purple ranger pulled away from the kiss, her hands now securely on her girlfriend’s hips. If Kendall  _ really _ didn’t feel comfortable doing this, Shelby would’ve backed off, it was a long shot anyway. She was all for pushing boundaries and trying new things but...it loses all sense of appeal if Kendall didn’t feel the same way,  “Did you lock the door?” Kendall surprised Shelby with the question, it didn’t take much to convince her that this was a good idea.  

Shelby nodded her head, did she lock the door? She didn’t actually remember. That sounded like something she would do...the whole reason she was here was for  _ one  _ thing, and for  _ that  _ activity the couple would need to have some privacy. “Of course I did” It wasn’t like anyone needed to see Ms. Morgan anytime soon. It was fine, totally fine….definitely fine. 

Kendall pulled Shelby forward with a forceful tug, bringing her to the edge of the desk, ugh they were both wearing far too many clothes. “To answer your question” With the added sense of security that the door wouldn’t bust open at any given moment, Kendall felt more comfortable leaning forward and attaching her lips to Shelby’s neck. “It has crossed my mind” oh  _ fuck _ . 

If Kendall wanted to play ball, Shelby could play, she was the one that was  _ supposed _ to do the seducing after all. “Mmm  _ Ms. Morgan _ ” So it was a  _ little _ unfair, but it was a quick way to ignite a fire inside her girlfriend. Kendall brought her attention back to kissing Shelby’s lips, full of want—full of a raw desire. Shelby ran her fingers through Kendall’s hair, pulling it free from the hair tie. 

Still, there were far too many clothes separating them. Shelby needed to feel more, first went Kendall’s blazer, the older woman taking the hint and shrugging it off as quickly as possible. Her purple blouse, the next layer to get through, of course was a button down shirt.  _ Fuck  _ it was a challenge for Shelby to keep up with Kendall’s passionate kiss when stupid little buttons were involved. Her fingers struggled with each button, she wished she could just  _ rip  _ this damn shirt off but Kendall cared far too much about her clothes.

Shelby could feel Kendall smirking against her lips. The purple ranger pulled away from their locked lips to slowly, and painfully unbutton her blouse, to reveal that under her formal work attire she sported a fashionable pink bra.  _ Shelby’s  _ color. Call it a ranger kink. Shelby forgot how to breathe for a moment; the sight of the  _ museum director  _ stripping in front of  _ her  _ for  _ her  _ wearing  _ her  _ color was just a reminder that for whatever reason Kendall chose  _ her _ . 

Kendall stepped forward to slowly-painfully unzip Shelby’s hot pink hoodie thus proving that zippers trumped buttons in any sexy situation. The pink ranger’s white tank top was enough to give Kendall direct access to more skin...but it wasn’t enough, that had to go as well. Shelby wished she owned  _ any  _ purple lingerie to give Kendall the same rush she felt seeing her girl in pink. It didn’t matter. Shelby came here with  _ one  _ mission and that was to seduce the girlfriend in her office, and so far Kendall was outdoing her. That had to change. 

The pink ranger scooted back on the desk, tilting her head to the side, almost as if she was challenging Kendall. Shelby reached back to unhook her bra, discarding it behind her, leaving the top half of her body completely exposed. Like a good junior observationalist, she took note in how Kendall’s pupils had blown wide at the sight of Shelby sitting on  _ her  _ desk waiting for  _ her _ to take action. “Is this how you imagined it?” Shelby asked, leaning back on her hands to give her girlfriend the full effect. 

“Mm  _ almost _ ” No matter what Shelby did, somehow, Kendall could make a shiver go down her spine with just a word. It was unfair how Shelby could come undone by hearing Kendall’s voice. The purple ranger returned her hands to Shelby’s hips, pulling her effectively to the edge of the desk once more. Though she wasn’t  _ quite  _ ready just yet. Kendall hadn’t finished appreciating Shelby’s body, she kissed her collar bone and started to make a path down to where she truly wanted to be. Her chest, between Shelby’s breasts, taking a moment to appreciate each one, she continued her journey down toned abs...she was  _ so  _ close to where Shelby wanted her to where she  _ needed  _ her. Holy  _ shit  _ this was all happening in Kendall Morgan’s office on her  _ desk _ . 

Kendall dropped down to her knees, taking a moment to really  _ appreciate  _ the view above her. God, her girlfriend is so beautiful. Thankfully for Shelby it was a skirt day-easier access for Kendall. The older woman reached forward to pull her lover’s pink panties down, Shelby assisting her by moving her legs and getting the garment off. She was  _ more  _ than ready, if not a bit antsy, Kendall was taking too damn long appreciating and observing. The skirt could stay.

_ Finally,  _ Shelby felt the contact she so  _ desperately  _ desired. Kendall expertly grazed her tongue against the pink rangers clit.  _ Holy shit _ . Shelby tossed her head back, her fingers curled trying to grip onto something...the flat cool surface of the desk was vastly different than the mattress and sheets she was used to. Shelby’s legs found support draped on Kendall’s shoulders. When Kendall’s tongue found passage at Shelby’s opening, it took  _ everything  _ in Shelby’s power not to scream out her girlfriend’s name— Ms. Morgan’s assistant’s desk wasn’t  _ too  _ far away. “Oh  _ fuck _ ” She panted out, her eyes rolling back at the sparks of sensation flowing through her body. 

Kendall popped her head out from under Shelby’s skirt, the younger woman whimpering at the sudden loss of contact. With an arched brow, and too smug of a smirk Kendall shook her head, “ _ Language”  _ Oh  _ now  _ she wanted to have a sense of humor. 

“Are you for real right now?” Shelby’s eyes were pleading for Ms. Morgan and her expertly skilled tongue to go back at it. “ _ Please  _ I  _ need  _ you” 

Kendall pressed a kiss to the inside of Shelby’s thigh, her teasing expression vanished, she took her job of being a perfectionist in every sense of the word very seriously. “Okay, but you have to be quiet” 

Shelby nodded her head, she knew how much of a risk Kendall was taking by doing this, doing  _ her  _ in such a way. Boss and employee. It didn’t matter that they signed paperwork to protect the museum, having sex instead of  _ working  _ was definitely frowned upon. Kendall couldn’t have eating out her employees mark up her reputation. There had been enough judgement swirling around them because of their age gap.

One of Kendall’s hands supported Shelby’s thigh while the other unfairly joined the fray underneath her skirt. Her thumb stroking her clit in tandem to a rhythm Kendall had set with her tongue.  _ Fuck fuck fuck.  _ It was nearly impossible for Shelby to be quiet. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes oh she was  _ so  _ close. “ _ Kendall _ ” She kept her voice low, in practically a whine for her lover underneath her. “I—-oh my god” She could feel her eyes rolling back. So… _ so  _ fucking close. 

“Ms. Morgan your 2 o’clock is here” And that’s when the intercom on Kendall’s phone went off, effectively stomping the mood down and bringing both women back down to Earth. Shelby prayed and wished it was a dream...that this  _ wasn’t  _ happening. 

In a panic, Kendall removed herself from underneath Shelby’s skirt, holding her girlfriend with one arm as she was still in such a haze. She pressed the button to directly speak with her assistant, irritation seeping through her tone, “I don’t  _ have  _ any meetings today” Any arousal Kendall had been experience was cut off, fight or flight had taken over.

“It’s Prince Phillip of Zandar, ma’am” A prince of an entire country doesn’t  _ need  _ to make an appointment. Fuck. The graphite ranger had to visit  _ now _ ? 

“Ah” Kendall breathed out, absolute panic filled her eyes, her anxiety levels shot through the roof. Shelby was  _ incredibly  _ exposed right now. “Give me two minutes” She took her finger off of the button and hurried around her desk in a tizzy, finding Shelby’s tank top first to toss at her girlfriend. A  _ prince _ wasn’t going to wait for Kendall to get her act together. “Put that on” 

Shelby had a couple of seconds to compose herself, still, she was extremely  _ extremely _ miffed that she was left in the lurch. She was  _ too  _ close to her release and now all of that energy had pent up, she wanted Kendall….she  _ wanted _ to kick Prince Phillip's ass. All she wanted was some casual, fun thrilling sex in the office, was that  _ so _ wrong? Yes, but, details. Shelby pulled her tank top back on, sighing, a white tank top without a bra looked  _ fantastic _ . She was quick to find her zip up hoodie discarded on the ground, that would cover her up just fine. Kendall on the other hand was having a hard time buttoning up her blouse in haste. Her hands were shaking too much to properly fasten them, fucking stupid buttons. “Let me help you, breathe” Shelby tried to quell her neurotic girlfriend with a kiss to the lips. Rebuttoning and covering Kendall up had been easier for Shelby than taking the garment off-go figure.

Kendall’s head shot up to the sound behind the door, she could  _ hear _ Prince Phillip’s voice, he was close, too close. She let out a sigh of relief when her blouse was buttoned, her blazer faired much quicker and easier. As the museum director strutted to the door, she put her hair back up in it’s proper tight ponytail. Though something was missing. Shelby’s bright pink bra had fallen to the  _ front _ of Kendall’s desk, the pink ranger had to make a quick choice...the quickest way she figured to grab the piece of clothing without being noticed was to crawl under the desk, grab it, and pocket it. Walking out of here would be a piece of cake.

The door opened before Kendall quite made it and the graphite ranger strolled on in. The door wasn’t locked. Oh god. Shelby was under the desk, she wouldn’t be able to see the surprise on Kendall’s face. She was going to get an earful once they were alone, a lecture of the importance of locks. Now that the graphite ranger, the  _ prince _ , had entered the room...coming out from underneath a desk wouldn’t look great...fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Shelby was now stuck and she only had herself to blame.

“Ah Ms. Morgan I’ve been hoping to speak with you” Phillip sauntered in, taking notice of Kendall’s state. “My you look flushed, perhaps you should open a window?” He suggested with a small chuckle, oh laugh it up, “Lost in your work? I know that feeling all too well”

Kendall opened the window behind her desk, just to give herself a moment of pause to take in some fresh air against her face; more importantly she needed her heart to calm down. When she turned, her eyes widened to see Phillip sitting in a proper place in front of her desk...her  _ girlfriend _ underneath said desk in hiding. Shelby shrugged, what else was she supposed to do? “What can I help you with?” Ms. Morgan asked, taking a seat in her leather desk chair, rolling it forward enough to appear to be sitting at her desk while still giving Shelby enough space. 

“I have come with my own proposal. You did such a wonderful job honoring my country's past that I would like to fund a full time exhibit. Also sizeable other funds, of course, of course. I don’t want to be selfish. To only promote  _ my  _ country. Perhaps also an internship program” The Prince felt a tad bit badly how he interrupted the debut of her exhibit originally. He came to drop off a sum of funding like it was nothing, how was Kendall supposed to say no to free money? It benefited education of the people of Amber Beach. “You do a  _ lot _ of work here Ms. Morgan, so many strings to pull and  _ worry  _ about on top of saving the world. Being a Power Ranger isn’t exactly easy” Said the  _ on-call  _ ranger. Really. Prince Phillip was a nice person, a gentleman, he ran a country and he couldn’t abandon his entire people everytime a monster touched down. But, he interrupted at quite possibly the  _ worst _ possible time, so Shelby’s thoughts of him weren’t quite the nicest. “I don’t want you to have to worry about a single thing. I realize I cannot always be here, but I would like to offer some assistance”

Shelby leaned her head back against the wood behind her, she was going to be here for awhile. Unfortunately for her, Kendall wore  _ pants _ today, she didn’t even get a good view from her vantage point. A part of her wondered if her underwear matched her bra...pink. The thought of that brought a grin to Shelby’s face. So she still had her girlfriend on the mind, it was only natural, her body _ craved _ the purple ranger’s touch. 

Ms. Morgan folded her hands and rested them on the desk. She shifted from  _ girlfriend _ to museum director, wanting to hash out every little detail on Prince Phillip's proposal. There was nothing  _ unsexier _ than talking freaking numbers and little ways to puff up the royalty’s ego. Shelby at least had her phone on her, thank god for the modern era, she had to quickly text Tyler that she could be there a little bit longer. This would be a  _ great _ partnership between Prince Phillip and the Amber Beach museum, but man it was boring listening in a conversation she couldn’t be apart of. The high and rush of sitting on Ms. Morgan’s desk while Kendall worked her magic had started to wear off, on the plus side, by being stuck under the desk Shelby was able to advance further in  _ Candy Crush _ . 

After an hour the Prince and Kendall were able to fully agree on their starting point and decided to call their meeting short. Kendall, for her part, tried to get Phillip to wrap things up quicker but he just wanted to discuss things further and further. The man had all the time in the world, and he was under the impression that Kendall had no other meetings for the day. “Would you like to discuss this more over coffee sometime?”  _ That _ grabbed Shelby’s attention, was he  _ seriously _ asking out her girlfriend to a coffee date? Oh that royal son of a- 

Kendall knew her girlfriend well, that she was  _ not _ going to just sit there and take it, but she  _ needed _ to. Too much time had passed for them to reveal that the pink ranger was with them the whole time. How does one even  _ explain _ a person hiding under a desk for an hour...it wouldn’t even make for a good prank. The purple ranger tried to casually move a hand down to try and halt any movement from Shelby. She could handle this herself, “I need you to answer this question honestly. Was this ‘generous’ donation for Amber Beach or a way to try and win my affections?” Ms. Morgan tilted her head to the side, “You  _ do _ know I’m involved with someone, right?”

Prince Phillip took a moment to think back, “Oh that romp with Shelby” As the on-call ranger her didn’t spend much day to day time trying to catch up with the rest of the team. Shelby frowned at his choice of words, pocketing her phone, clenching her fists underneath the table to try and stay calm. “I didn’t realize that was still going on”

“We  _ live _ together” Kendall was quick to add, “This isn’t something  _ casual,  _ I love her.” Shelby’s heart warmed at the small declaration, it felt amazing whenever Kendall uttered the L-word to  _ her _ but speaking about her love to other people...damn. “ _ , _ So if you want to pull out of this arrangement, now would be the time”

“Oh, no, no. Ah. I didn’t realize it was that serious” Prince Phillip quickly backtracked, as he should, Shelby was so ready to tricera-stomp his ass at this point, “My apologies, that was inappropriate of me” He stood, offering his hand to shake, “I am still very interested in a completely platonic partnership”

Kendall stood as well, oh thank god this little impromptu meeting was just about over, “I will send you an email summarizing everything we went over today. I cannot thank you enough for your contributions to this museum, to this community” She paused, this wasn’t just a Prince, he was their friend a teammate, “You’re a valuable asset to this team, not just because of your deep pockets” 

Prince Phillip had to chuckle at that, the entire reason he  _ found _ an energem so quickly was because he had the money to support a mass excavation. “It’s the least I can do to assist” he kindly shook Ms. Morgan’s hand, “Now if you excuse me, I’d like to have a bronto-burger from the cafe before I make my return to Zandar. I’ve heard nothing but rave reviews from Sir Ivan and Koda that I simply must try it”

Kendall waited until the door had closed behind Prince Phillip before scooting her chair back and offering her hands for Shelby to get up from her hiding place. “I am so sorry that took as long as it did, are you alright”

If she were to be honest her knees felt sore from sitting under a desk for so long, “I’ll be okay” Shelby sighed, out of relief mostly, happy that she could stretch out again, “Woo that was a close one”

Kendall arched a brow, oh she was  _ not _ happy, “I’ll say” She reached forward to pull Shelby’s bra out of her hoodie, “We were  _ lucky _ that was Prince Phillip and not anyone else. You  _ didn’t _ lock the door, Shelby you lied. I could have...I shouldn’t have given in like that and that was my mistake” Her entire professional reputation could have been stained by the wrong person walking in at the wrong time, “My office is off limits. Do you understand?”

Shelby had to nod, she hated when Kendall talked to her with this tone, like she was some child that needed scolding but...she understood why she was upset. They were almost caught. As the one sitting on the desk, the exposed employee...it didn’t exactly reflect well on her either. “I understand, I’m sorry...for the record, I really thought that door was locked” She tried to salvage this with a smile, “That was amazing...by the way...you were ha...that was  _ really _ hot” It was a shame they couldn’t try again.

Kendall’s expression softened, happy that Shelby didn’t put up much of a fight on this one, “We can talk about this later, now I’m  _ really _ behind on my paperwork” She handed Shelby her bra back, “Please put that somewhere safe” She closed the gap between them to give her girlfriend a parting kiss, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to change” The realization then hit Shelby, oh poor Kendall, the older woman sat through an entire meeting uncomfortably wet. The pink ranger watched Kendall uncomfortably strut out of her office in a quest to find a change of pants. 

Shelby needed to do something nice for her girlfriend, to return the favor….she only said that her office was off limits...she didn’t say anything about the  _ secret _ power ranger base underneath the museum. 

 

*****

Shelby let some time pass, for Kendall to cool down, for life to get back into the swing of the usual Power Ranger life. The pink ranger wasn’t sure what was worse, waiting tables at the dino cafe or fighting monsters, but she came home to a beautiful apartment every night to Kendall so overall there wasn’t anything she could complain about. Unfortunately, even with Prince Phillip assisting on a new project, Kendall was unbelievably stressed. The museum needed her more than ever, and so did the team. She overloaded herself with work so much that she would come to bed late...night after night... the weight of the world rested heavily on the purple ranger’s shoulders.

With Kendall’s workload at the office becoming more strenuous, the time she had to dedicate to creating new dino chargers became scarce. She stayed late at night while the other rangers slept to give herself the optimum alone time. Kendall was wearing herself too thin, Shelby knew that, and like hell she was going to let her do this alone. The purple ranger wasn’t the only super smart one on the team. Shelby brought her girlfriend dinner from their favorite Chinese take out place, a chance to make Kendall take a break. More importantly she wanted to make sure her girlfriend was eating  _ anything _ at all.

Tyler and Ivan came to her with a theory on the energems inspired by the time their friendship bonds were cut. Their energems became  _ sick _ to a point of almost unbonding with their humans. What if there was an opposite effect? The bond between ranger and energem went  _ beyond _ science, there had to be a way to harness different combinations of energem energy based on the bond with  _ one another _ . Their weapons could already interlock, but what if there was more she could do based on the individual? Kendall started racking up ideas on what that could possibly mean. Their blasters could pack more of a punch if she created a dino charger that could harness a bonded energy reaction. 

She started with Koda’s blue energy, it seemed like the most logical place to start. He had the biggest heart, he cared so much about his family that any of the other energems should be able to easily connect with it. Blue energy could easily connect with the original teams energies, even gold and purple energy reacted with with it. Graphite sparked a  _ curious _ spark in Kendall’s testing data...there was more to this than she understood. Kendall stood at her computer station, irritated, tired, she wasn’t getting base results she wanted with blue. Red and pink? Those two energems were bonded at the same exact moment and spiked on her chart but was this the best combination? Gold and graphite? Aqua and red? So far she had been getting the best results with the green and the black energems. There had to be a way to harness that much power in a single dino charger.

Shelby knew it was best not to try  _ anything  _ when Ms. Morgan diligently working on the chemical aspect of creating a dino charger. She wanted to be sexy, not get a lecture over how dangerous playing around with chemicals could be. Which. It was. No one should ever try to conduct foreplay around things that can go boom and not in a fun way.  _ Fire hazard _ is not something the pink ranger wanted to hear. Not tonight. Not when she was ready to make a move. Kendall had to take off her glasses, holding the bridge of her nose, tired and frustrated. She thought she knew everything there was to know about the energems, she had made numerous dino chargers in the past...this should be no different. 

“You need to step back and relax” Shelby softly spoke into her girlfriend’s ear, her arms wrapping around Kendall to hug her from behind. Kendall’s body was stiff against Shelby, she was far too tense, “Breathe...you need to breathe” She pressed a kiss to Kendall’s cheek, “I’m right here, how can I help?”

“I don’t know. I’m  _ missing _ something” Kendall felt safe in Shelby’s arms, it was just the two of them, she could be vulnerable...she could be human and not Ms. Morgan  _ super _ museum director, purple ranger extraordinaire. “Green and Black energy compliment each other well, that I need to harness that without cracking the charger. Maybe if I make the charger itself out of a different alloy” She pointed to the screen, “See the differences between some of these combinations”

“Yeah? And what kind of reaction does pink and purple get?” Shelby asked, it wasn’t a surprise to her at all that out of the reaction combos Kendall had currently set up...green and black had the strongest response. It was because of Chase and Riley and the bond they built with one another, woo those two boys were in it deep for one another, annoyingly so. “Kendall. You haven’t even tried to bond purple with any of these”

Kendall instinctively brought a hand to her chest, she had been wearing this necklace the whole time without even realizing. “I haven’t had as much time to bond to my energem. All of you had yours for a longer duration of time, so in turn those would have the strongest results” 

“I don’t think it has anything to do with how  _ long  _ we’ve had our energems but how strong our  _ bond  _ to one another. The pink energem reacts stronger to red and not gold is because Tyler is like a  _ brother _ to me” With Kendall facing away from her it was easy to start peppering kisses against her neck, “If you were to ask my hypothesis, I would make an educated guess that a pink and purple reaction would fly off the charts” She was hoping to create some electricity right now. 

“ _ Shelby _ not here” Kendall’s body betrayed her, melting into Shelby’s touch, giving her more access to her neck. “I don’t want another repeat like last time”

“It’s just us” Shelby had to play this carefully, she knew Kendall didn’t like the idea of getting  _ distracted _ at work, “Releasing some endorphins may supercharge your brain” All she wanted was to give Kendall some kind of release, it being in the base made it much more exciting. “We’re in  _ your _ lab...lets make some  _ science _ .” Kendall frowned, her brow arching at  _ that _ , “Okay so that wasn’t my best but work with me” 

Kendall took a moment to mull over the situation. This  _ wasn’t _ her office, the only people in the base were Keeper and Koda...and at  _ this  _ hour both of them would be lost in their own dreams; Koda slept like a  _ rock _ it would take an earthquake to wake him up. Kendall was tired, so tired of the constant stresses of work...she could use a break...use a release. She nodded her head, giving Shelby the permission she needed to keep going. Kendall missed the touch of her girlfriend, by the time she would join Shelby in the night her girlfriend was already asleep.

Shelby started slow, pressing her front up against Kendall’s back, there had been too many layers of clothes separating them. Shelby continued to press gentle kisses against Kendall’s neck, her hand moving forward to face off with her greatest enemy-the buttons on Kendall’s shirt. Shelby needed to step up her seduction game, so she husked into Kendall’s ear along the way, “I’m going to make you cum so hard that your energem is going to glow for me” She was honestly surprised at herself for saying something like  _ that _ to her older girlfriend, but boy it was a rush to hear a moan escape from Kendall’s throat. 

Shelby wanted to take care of her girlfriend, but she didn’t like this angle, she turned Kendall around so she could properly face her. Kendall didn’t waste any time, she grabbed Shelby by the back of the neck to pull her forward, sealing their lips together with a hungry kiss. Shelby shedded Kendall of her lab coat and blouse, purple bra today, hot. The pink ranger kept up with the kiss, inching Kendall away from her computer...if she pushed Kendall up against that keyboard and something happened to her data she’d be done for. Not again. No. The tables surrounding the lab were always covered in microscopes and chemicals used for Kendall’s dino chargers.  _ Fire Hazard. Fire Hazard. Can’t fuck on the potential fire hazard.  _ The central console would have to do, as long as the holographic maps didn’t start appearing it’d be okay...probably.

Parting from the kiss, Shelby reached low to hoist Kendall up onto the table, the older woman laying on her back as Shelby positioned herself above her. This was it. This was the fantasy, to have Kendall under her, desperate for her touch in the  _ lab  _ itself. Shelby straddled Kendall’s hips, sitting up and back to give Kendall a fantastic view, first the hoodie, then the tank top, and off came the bra. Taking the hint, Kendall discarded her own bra as well, the entire top half of her body now completely exposed to Shelby...completely ready for the taking. Shelby grinned ear to ear at the sight, taking a moment to make sure the image could probably be stored into her memory forever. 

“....What’re you waiting for?” Kendall rested on her elbows, Shelby was too busy appreciating watching Kendall’s bare chest rise and fall in tandem with her breathing. 

“Just….you’re beautiful” Shelby replied softly, bringing a hand down to caress Kendall’s cheek, “And I’m going to take care of you tonight” 

“This isn’t an art gallery” Kendall shot back, a confident smirk played on her face, “You’re allowed to touch the paintings” She was so quick to use Shelby’s words against her, “And I want to make science with you”

Shelby didn’t want to waste anymore time, Ms. Morgan was certainly losing her patience and if Shelby wasn’t on top of things she’d wind up being the one on her back. The pink ranger leaned down, to give Kendall what she wanted, to kiss her on the lips to allow their tongues to reacquaint themselves. Their bodies flush against one another, their breasts brushing up against each other with every little movement. Still, it wasn’t enough for Kendall. The purple ranger brought up her knee between Shelby’s legs, a reminder of where she  _ really _ wanted her. The pink ranger didn’t need to be told twice. 

Shelby pulled away from the kiss, instead she gave her lover’s neck some love and affection. She needed Kendall’s mouth to be freed up, she  _ wanted _ to hear her call out her name. One of her hands slowly, teasingly ran down the length of Kendall’s body, her fingertips barely grazing her skin. Shelby had an easier time unfastening Kendall’s pants, her hand easily sliding under Ms. Morgan’s underwear to feel  _ just _ how much she  _ wanted _ ...how much she  _ needed _ Shelby. 

“Oh my god” Kendall closed her eyes, her back arching into Shelby above her when she felt the first finger go inside of her. With Shelby’s thumb against her clit, at the ready, Kendall was at her mercy. “ _ Shelby! _ ” Kendall clutched onto Shelby’s back, the younger girl slowly thrusting into her to set a pace, she wanted to draw this out as long as possible. To give Kendall what she needed, to be the one to get her there. 

Kendall’s hips bucked down onto Shelby’s fingers, matching her pace, “I need more” Kendall pleaded, and who was Shelby to deny her that? A second finger joined the first, a brush of her thumb against Kendall’s clit made the scientist gasp, her head reeling back, when she opened her eyes she saw that they weren’t alone. She couldn’t help but scream...she thought they were alone, oh god if Keeper woke up and saw the state she was in.

Koda had left his room cave and with a confused glance he tilted his head to the side, making his presence known by asking a simple. “What are you doing?”

“Koda! Turn away!” Shelby’s eyes widened, this could NOT be happening. First the graphite ranger and now the blue ranger. Oh GOD. She rested her forehead against Kendall’s neck, she couldn’t believe this was happening...her fingers were  _ still _ inside Ms. Morgan. “We’re….what are YOU doing?”

Unsure of why he was being yelled at Koda turned away to give the women in his life a little more privacy, he brought a hand to his hair in a nervous tick, did he do something wrong? “I have night snack. I get...very hungry...go to dino cafe…” The earthquake that was his stomach rumbling had been enough to wake the blue ranger up.

Shelby could feel Kendall’s breathing against her chest, they were caught, literally  _ in _ the act this time. There was no way in  _ hell _ Shelby would ever get the opportunity like  _ this _ again. “Shelby you have to get off we can’t…” Kendall rested a hand on Shelby’s shoulders to help push her up, she tried not to make too much of a noise when her girlfriend pulled her fingers out. They would have to continue this in the security of their own bedroom...the  _ appropriate _ place for lovemaking. 

The two women started to put their clothes back on, albit in shame, Koda had seen  _ way _ too much of their bodies; especially Kendall in such a compromising position. “We were making love” Kendall felt like she needed to explain as she buttoned up her blouse, “And we should not have done that  _ here _ in the base” Kendall needed to catch her breath...he scared her pretty good and well...she was getting close to the edge...she needed a moment to recover.

“Oh...I….see” Koda’s head dropped low, “I have question”

Shelby had been the one to get on her clothes quicker so she walked around the base so she could face Koda and look him in the eyes. She rested a hand on his shoulder, really she wanted to make sure he didn’t tell  _ anyone _ about this so right now she had to play nice. It was hard to get  _ mad _ at the team’s puppy, even if he did ruin their evening. “What is it Koda?”

“How do…” He wasn’t sure how to phrase that question, “I understand man woman and man man but how does woman woman work?” Shelby wanted to mentally  _ scream _ . This could  _ not _ be what her night was turning into. As if he didn’t just get a show of Shelby on top of Ms. Morgan.

“Well actually…” Kendall spoke up from a chair, a bit aways from the conversation, she was never one to pass down a teaching moment, she stopped when Shelby sent a glare in her direction, “What?”

“Seriously? You want to go into that  _ now _ ?” The pink ranger’s eyes narrowed, this was already humiliating enough she didn’t want to go into  _ more _ detail.

“We practically gave him a live demonstration” And little did Shelby know, Kendall had already given Koda a lengthy talk on where babies come from. That was a fun day. “Tell you what, why don’t we go upstairs get you something to eat and I’ll explain to you how everything works” She sounded a bit defeated, but there wasn’t much else she could do, at least with a snack they could coax him to  _ never _ ever tell the other rangers.

Shelby couldn’t believe the turn of events, she went from what could have possibly turned into the most mind blowing dino lab sex to having to sit in the cafe and listen to Kendall  _ explain _ how two women have sex to their caveman friend. But hey, at least he would understand what Kendall and Shelby did in the bedroom, that had to be a plus in a win column somewhere. 

Was it really  _ that _ hard to  _ finish _ in the museum? The pink ranger may have to give up on this cause…

 

*****

A couple of days had gone by since Shelby and Kendall’s unfortunate encounter in the dinolab. Shelby made a promise that she would drop the idea of having sex at the museum, it was too dangerous, and Koda had seen too many tits. Nope. Never again. The team had faced an unfortunate string of monsters and with diligent work with absolutely  _ no _ sort of sexual distractions...Kendall was able to create a new more powerful dino charger. One that combined the energies of the green and black energems as well as the pink and purple energems. Shelby and Chase were able to blast through monsters with double the force. Turned out the bonds of their emotions were what made the energems stronger. Next she would be working on a combination of red and aqua to give Tyler and James a bit of an edge. 

Nothing excited Kendall more than when her inventions, her creations of her own mind. Her dino charger  _ worked _ and worked  _ well _ . Something came over the museum director, call it a rush after a battle, there was something about defeating evil that could get the blood pumping. Now, Shelby had been shooting too high, the office, the lab...there was too many opportunities for someone to walk in. Kendall visited the dino cafe with one thing on her mind, “Shelby can I have a word with you?”

Shelby gladly took any opportunity to get away from waitressing, “Sure thing Kendall” She smiled,  _ relishing _ that she was able to call Ms. Morgan by her face name out on the floor while the others couldn’t. “Is something up?” She asked curiously, Kendall had grabbed her arm and started to walk down the hallway with purpose. “Kendall?”

“Shh just keep quiet” Kendall stopped in front of a doorway, glancing behind her shoulder, the coast was clear-it was just the two of them. She pulled Shelby into the dark utility closet, pressing her girlfriend against the closed door and kissing her lips. Kendall wanted to celebrate her victory, she reached down and used the power of a  _ lock _ behind her.

“Mmm  _ Ms. Morgan _ ” Shelby honestly was impressed, that Kendall would be the one to initiate the contact.

“Ms. Morgan?” An all too familiar voice, followed by a lot of shuffling instantly shot up a red flag. Kendall quickly turned and reached for a light. Shining a light on the truth...that they weren’t the  _ only  _ ones trying to get off in a closet. Riley looked absolutely flustered, trying put his belt back on, Chase had a hand over his mouth standing up from a kneeling position.

“Chase?” Shelby’s eyes went wide, letting go of Kendall’s shoulder’s to stare at the boys. At least someone else understood how she felt. 

“Shelby?” Chase swallowed, he and Riley were also supposed to be working the cafe which...left Kendall to wonder if Ivan, Tyler and Koda could handle the jobs themselves. “Ha...hello….why don’t we make a promise that this” He motioned between both of the couples, “Didn’t happen”

“Very well” Kendall breathed out, adjusting her blazer,  if there was ever a sign that this was a bad idea...this would be it. “Time to get back to work”

“Yes ma’am” Riley tugged on the sleeve of Chase’s hoodie, they were lucky that they weren’t getting their asses handed to them so the pair of boys gladly made their exit.

“....We’re never going have sex at work are we?” Shelby asked with a disappointed sigh, shaking her head, at least this time they weren’t able to wind themselves up before crashing down harshly. 

“No, no we are not”

**Author's Note:**

> omg I can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
